Season's Promise
by tallnut
Summary: Harry planned their Christmas anniversary date in an amusement park. It's just not an ordinary date but something that will change their lives forever.


**Title:**  
>Season's Promise (I know its not a strong title but my brain can't produce anymore decent title I'm sorry.)<p>

**Characters:**  
>Harry and Severus - are not mine but J.K Rowling's.<br>Lucy, her Mom and extras - are fictional and any resemblance to actual persons dead or alive is purely coincidental.

**Pairings:**  
>HarrySeverus

**Warnings:**  
>MxM, Slash, Implied Mpreg. (Don't like? Shooo... :P)<p>

* * *

><p>Christmas morning, 'twas chilly, the roofs and the lawns are covered in thick, crisp white snow and merry mood is wafting in the air.<p>

Last night's Christmas Eve party was held at 12 Grimmauld's Place where Harry and Severus were living together for a year. Most of their visitors were Harry's friends, since Severus isn't a friendly type of person. Harry and Severus had been open about their relationship only after the war. Hermione, on the other hand, knew it beforehand. She instantly and happily accepted them. Ron had a hard time at first, since he never suspected his best friend being gay, and the fact that the person his best friend is in love with is the most hated professor in Hogwarts. Nevertheless, after he got to know Severus a bit personally, he blessed his approval to them, and the rest was history.

Now, Harry and Severus are in deep peaceful slumber, sharing a king-sized bed, in a spooning position. The morning sun's rays peeked from the thick curtain of the room. Harry, bleary eyed was first to stir. He shifted slowly so he was now facing Severus Snape the man he loved since his fifth year.

It was during one of their occlumency lessons that he realized his attraction for the older man, well except the fact that he highly respected the man as a teacher. At first he thought it was abnormal and a bit weird, but since the advances of every girl at Hogwarts didn't appeal to him, he knew that he was different. But to be attracted to his potion professor was something he didn't expect. Every time his professor would speak to him, his heart would be thumping out of his ribs; every fluid movement he did when teaching them during class made him shiver and the smell of the older man was too addictive to Harry. And there were times that he was sure that Severus was boring gazes at him, during potion classes, not loathing, but something different. It was maddening and left Harry confused and anxious for a year.

On his sixth year Harry decided to confront the man he was mad for, there were denials at first, but in the end the truth spilled out from his professor's lips, with a bit help form Felix. Well it's not only the truth that came spilling out on that faithful night, if you know what I mean. It was the first night they claimed each other's body and soul. Their first was passionately rough, pouring out their desperate need for each other. It was Christmas.

Today is their anniversary and it is Harry's turn to decide and to plan on where and how they'll celebrate it together.

Harry, now fully awake, gazed at the sleeping man beside him. Listening to his steady breathing, he trailed his fingers on the contours of his lover's face, gently sweeping off strays of hair form his face, and he smiled inwardly. He then placed light kisses on his forehead, eyelid, cheek, nose and finally on the sleeping man's thin lips. He whispered 'I love you' in his lover's ear. Severus murmured 'love you too' hoarsely, then he fell as sleep again. It was not usually this hard to wake-up Severus Snape, but given that they hosted the party last night and made love after the party, took toll on the older man's stamina.

Harry resumed hovering kisses on his lover's neck, arm and chest while his hands lightly caressed Severus' side. Severus shifted, and now lying on his back. Harry noticed his lover's erection forming under their white blanket. He smirked, he continue his light assault on the older man's body as not to wake him yet. Kisses went as he glided under the blanket, he placed himself between Severus' thighs and kissed the inner part, he heard soft moans from his sleeping lover. Harry trailed soft kisses from the inner thighs until he reached his lover's rock hard cock. Harry licked it from the balls all the way to the head before swallowing it whole, until the tip almost touching the back of his throat. Severus' body went rigid and groaned. Harry peeked from the blanked and saw his lover still had his eyes closed, but with an expression of pleasure on his face. Harry was also having a hard-on.

He began bobbing his head up and down as he sucked on the length of Severus's cock, earning him more audible moans from his sleeping lover. He dipped the tip of his tongue on the slit of the head and lapped the pre-cum that leaks from it, he gave a light nibble while Severus writhes below him, and he twirled his tongue on it as he sucked him again. He felt his lover bucked into his mouth and the moans were getting louder. Harry continued to suck his lover, his body went rigid then with a loud grunt, thick hot cum spilled to Harry's mouth, and he drank it all and licked his lover's cock clean. The older man under him shifted and slid off the blanket.

Covered with sweat and panting slightly, Severus gazed intently at Harry, "Well, good morning to you too. If you do that every morning we will not need the alarm clock that Hermione gave us yesterday, Harry." he said smirking.

Harry smiled slyly, "If you want, it'll be my pleasure to wake you every morning this way," he said.

Severus chuckled, sat up and pulled Harry close to him for a kiss, "Happy Anniversary, love." He said.

Harry smiled and replied, "Happy Anniversary too and Happy Christmas. I love you!"

"Not as much as I love you," said Severus in reply and smirked at Harry.

Confused with his lover's expression asked him, "Why, what's wrong, love?" said Harry.

"I think _that_ needs my attention." Severus said, as he pointed at the leaking erection of Harry. Harry grinned.

After Severus returned the favour, and took a steamy hot shower together, they went down the kitchen for breakfast.

"So what will be our agenda today, Harry?" Severus asked him and took a gulp of his coffee.

Harry swallowed his cereal drank milk before answering, "I really want to go to an amusement park, so we will be going to an amusement park today."

Severus arched his brows in question.

"You know what an amusement park is, don't you?"

Severus scoffed, "Of course - _Half-blood prince, _remember?"

"Ah – just checking, so there won't be a problem then." Harry said smiling back at him.

Severus began reading the front page of the Daily Prophet, while Harry continued munching on his cereal.

"But why amusement park though?" Severus' voice came from behind the news paper.

"You'll see."

Severus hummed in reply and resumed reading. Harry stood up to clean the table, he put his cereal bowl on the sink long with his mug, and "are you going to finish that, dear?" he said pointing at the half-finished muffin.

"Huh? Ah- no, but leave –"

"— your coffee mug, yes love I know." Harry chuckled.

Harry went to the sink and started washing the dishes when he felt the older man stood closely behind him, "Why you're so stubborn, Harry?" he asked in his baritone voice behind his ear. Harry blushed.

"Why? What is it this time?" He asked innocently.

"Well, let me remind you, Harry Potter, that you're a very powerful wizard who defeated the evil Dark Lord; a powerful wizard who possesses extraordinary magic," he said then he lightly bite the young man's ear which earned him a whimper. "And yet here you are standing in front of the sink washing dishes just like a good muggle wife do." He continued as his hands began to roam at Harry's back and squeezed his butt. Harry moaned.

"Oh Sev, don't tease." Said Harry, his face flushed. "Besides, you also do the cooking without using magic too, don't you? This is all I can contribute to the house chores." He said.

Severus's arms encircled the young man's torso and gave a nip on Harry's neck, "Tell you what, today's our Anniversary. Let these dishes clean themselves, and let's make the most out of it." He said as he grinds his hard-on on Harry's back. Harry growled, faced his lover and kissed him fervently. They made love on the dining table then made second round on the sofa.

They cuddled on the carpet in front of the crackling fire of the hearth; both were soaked in sweat, sated. "That- was—amazing!" panted Harry, "but really, we should get ourselves ready; the amusement park will be full too crowded if we don't get there early." Severus smiled and gave him one last kiss. "I love you," he said.

Finally, after a tug of war of cleaning themselves and getting dressed, they prepared to leave. Severus went down to the hallway first calling Harry to hasten. Harry was wearing a colourful, poorly knitted scarf and bonnet which made him look like Dobby with a towering socks on top of his head while the scarf looked like a colourful Nagini strangling him.

"What in Merlin's beard are you wearing Harry?" cried Severus in shock.

Harry didn't know whether to laugh at Severus expression on his face or feel offended with his reaction. He snorted.

"You looked funny, you know," he said trying to resist the urge to laugh. "Luna's presents, she's been learning knitting from Mrs. Weasley lately and these were made by her. She gave you a pair too." He said, handing him the same set of horrible coloured and equally poorly made knitted scarf and bonnets. He was grinning as he handed them to him. "Go on, try it, they're comfortable and warm." He said.

"No, thank you," Severus said looking horribly at the lump of knitted materials that Harry was giving to him. "I'm quite comfortable with my own coat."

* * *

><p>They arrived at the amusement park. The weather was fine, clear skies with a gentle cold breeze in the air; and for some funny reason, Harry had successfully persuade his lover to wear the colourful scarf or rather bewitched it magically so that it would cling to the older man's body. The park was already crowded when they get there, people were gawking to both of them, well most likely because of their bizarre outfit. Severus scowled at the ticket lady wearing blinding hot pink fairy costume at the gate as they entered because she was turning purple trying to hold her giggle as she gave them the map of the whole park.<p>

"Harry, this is totally absurd!" Severus hissed as he tried to loosen the scarf off this neck, "People are looking, and we - I look ridiculous in this!"

Harry keeps on reading the map as if he didn't heard his lover's rant. His nose was buried on the map as if searching for something. "Ah! There we should go there first!" He turned his attention to his lover who was now fuming with rage ready to cast Avada Kedavra on him any time soon. He smiled kindly. "Sev, please, stop fumbling over your scarf it doesn't look so bad –"

"—that fairy lady over there snorted, I heard her!" he crossed pointing on the entrance gates irritably.

"Don't mind her, we're here to celebrate our anniversary, I don't want to spoil it just because of some sorting fairy lady, do you? Just leave it; it looks fine to me" said Harry.

His older lover sighed in defeat. "Alright then, sorry, I shouldn't be such a prat, should I? But really, why did you choose to celebrate our anniversary here? There are too much people." Severus said.

"Later, you'll see. But first, let's go here," Harry pointed on the map where the label reads 'Adventure Island'. Harry grabbed his lover's hands and they went on.

The section called 'Adventure Island' is a part of the Amusement park where the thrilling rides are situated. There's the triple loop roller coaster which felt more gripping than riding a bewitch cart on Gringgots; a fifty feet free-fall vertical dive that makes your stomach flip over, a water-ride that makes you scream till your throat runs dry, and the inverted roller coaster in which the riders are suspended in the air instead of seating down. One of the rides named 'Wave and Surf', which looked like a very dizzy ride because the riders will be thrown and turned upside down while the whole thing revolves three hundred and sixty degrees. There's a ride that called 'Horse Rodeo' which looked –like a harmless ride, but don't be fooled, because it will thrash the rider up, down and side to side just like riding a real rodeo horse.

"Oh! Let's ride that one first!" said Harry, excitedly pointing at the fifty feet vertical free fall ride called the 'Fall of Doom'. He eagerly tugged Severus towards the queue.

"Fall of Doom?" Severus snorted.

"Are you scared?" Harry teased.

"Scared? Please Harry, I _was_ an ex-death eater, I can fly more than fifty feet and free-fall to the ground without hurting myself. A broom is much faster than these; I can't be taunted by speed." He told him confidently.

"Aww, you're no fun," Harry pouted, "Maybe to you this looks boring, yes, I know riding a broom is much better than this, travelling with magic surpass this muggle-built entertainment, but riding a broom and flying alone isn't fun, it's being with you that makes this ride special." He said, blushing.

Severus stared at him and he understood, he took hold of Harry's hand then gave him a thoughtful look and smiled. "Alright, shall we scream like the muggles do?" he encouraged.

They were the next to ride. Harry's excitement was written all over his face. The ride attendant led them to their seats; Harry and Severus were seated horizontally side by side along with the other riders. The attendant secured their seat belts twice and sends a go signal to the technician. Something like a giant crane was pulling them upward. They began to rise slowly from the ground with their feet dangling from their seat; the other riders where shouting elatedly, while the others were nervously terrified. One of the riders on Severus' side had his knuckles white, from gripping the security bar tightly. Harry and Severus remained calm. When they reached the top, the ride suddenly stopped. "Look Sev, we can see the whole city from here, isn't it beautiful?" Harry said, with much gusto in his eyes.

"Indeed. However, you're more beautiful that any scenic view, Harry." said Severus, glancing at him.

"Oh, Sev don't – Ah!"

The crane suddenly let them go that send all the riders screaming loudly, waving hands in the air and wriggling their feet. Within seconds the ride came to a halt and the riders were murmuring animatedly. They were led to the exit gate where there's a souvenir photo shop, which reveal the different expression of the rider while they're at the peak of excitement or fear. Harry and Severus browsed for their shot. On their photo, Harry mouth was widely open and his eyes seemed to pop out his eyeballs, while the scarf went up blocking Severus' whole face. They laughed and Harry insisted to buy it.

Their second ride was the suspended roller coaster; the queue is much longer than the 'Fall of Doom'. When it's their turn, the attendant called for a single rider, he spotted Harry and beckoned him, he was grabbed by Severus from behind and held him possessively and told the attendant "I'm sorry but we're a couple", darkly. Harry grinned.

They went for a couple more nerve-racking rides. The last one was the 'Wave and Surf', where the person next to Harry threw-up and some of the barf splattered onto Harry's scarf, shirt and trousers. When the ride stopped, the person seating next to Harry apologized incessantly. Told him that they're willing to replace the stained clothes Harry was wearing, while Severus was giving off an annoyed glare. Harry, ever considerate, keep telling that it's all fine and that he can manage. They took off and went to look for a public lavatory. Since they can't perform magic in front of muggles, Harry decided to clean himself inside the toilet cubicle.

Severus waited for Harry near a snack kiosk.

THUD!

Something bumped into his leg; he looked down to see what it was. He saw a little girl with a bouncy, curly brown hair wearing a pink jacket stumbled, lying on her back, inches from him clutching her forehead, cringing, while her other hand holds a red balloon.

"Owww..." cried the little girl.

Severus crouched to check on her, "Hey, are you alright?" he asked. He helped her to get her on her feet.

Maybe it was out of fear that her brown eyes went wide as saucers at sight of the man in front of her; there was a nervous expression on her face and tears we're forming from her eyes.

"I- I'm s- sorry M-Mister, I- I'm not l- looking w- w, s- sorry h- hit y- you." The kid said trembling almost crying.

Severus realized that the kid was terrified; he smiled and offered her a handkerchief.

"Are you lost?" he said in a gentle voice. "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you. Here." He said as he offered his hands to help her to stand-up and dusted-off her jacket. "Are you alright?" The girl nodded. "Do you feel pain anywhere?" She shook her head. "Who's with you?"

"My mom." The girl replied in a feeble voice.

"Where is she?"

The girl turned around wildly when she can't locate her mother; fresh tears were threading from her eyes.

_Good grief, this kid is really lost, and what Harry's taking so long? What should I do?_ Severus thought, he too we're looking around in search for Harry.

It seems the little girl noticed it too and found her voice again. "Hey Mister, are you lost too?" she asked.

"Huh?" he said, as if distracted. "No, I'm not. I was waiting for my friend." He said.

"Well, it seemed that I am lost." The girl pointed out.

"Indeed. Well, we have to find someone who could help you then?" he said.

"You could help me." She said.

"Me?" The girl nodded. "You're an adult, aren't you? And adults must help kids like me; they have to take the responsibility." She reasoned out.

Severus stared at her, raised his hand on his head to massage his temple and heaved a sigh. "Look, I am waiting for my friend. He will be here in a minute so I'll just send to the park authorities, and they'll help you to find your mother." He said getting impatient.

"Is your friend an adult? Or a kid like me?" she asked curiously.

"He's a full grown man." He said through gritted teeth. His eyes wandered through the crowd searching for a park security or Harry.

The little girl tugged his cloak to get his attention. "Well, if your friend is an adult he doesn't need supervision, does he? He can take care of himself. It's me who needs the supervision of an adult, and it so happened that my mom wasn't here so you have to take the responsibility." she told him in a shrilly voice. The crowd were now looking oddly at them. Severus glanced nervously.

He crouched again to speak to her face to face, "What's with you and taking responsibility? I am not responsible for you, you wander around your own and you just happened to bumped on me. You will do as I say and shut that gab of yours." He hissed through his gritted teeth looking in rage. The little girl started to cry once more, the crowd was now whispering and pointing fingers at them. Severus realized he just lost it. He immediately begs the kid to calm down, but the kid cried more loudly that he need to shout at her, "Alright! Alright! I'll take the responsibility! There are you happy now?" She stopped crying, sniffed and nodded then smiled. Severus sneered.

Severus placed his face on his palm and sighed, "Now tell me, where did your mom left you before you got lost?" he said, controlling his voice.

The little girl turned and looked around, she pointed at random direction. "There, there's a fountain but I can't see from here, she told me to wait but –"she faltered.

"But, what?" he asked.

She glanced at him, sensing that he's not angry she continued, "- but I saw the top of the carousel. I really want to ride it so I went to its direction, but it seemed too far, when I realized that, I tried to get back to the fountain but I can't find my way back so here I am." She sighed as if she had lost something precious.

Severus searched for a fountain on the map that Harry gave him from the entrance. There were four fountains indicated in the map, he cursed under his breath. He tried to locate for the fountain nearest to where they were. He yanked the kid's arm and went on their way. It was just a short walk from where they were, when they arrived at their destination he glanced at the kid. "Is it here where your mother left you?" he asked. The little girl scanned the surroundings and shook her head. "No?" "No." She told him.

He scowled at the map again, trying to locate another fountain. They went for it again, this time it's a bit farther from the first. "Mister," she huffed as she jogged to keep her phase up with the older man, "what's that, you're wearing on your neck?" she asked. He glared at her. "Can't you see? It's a scarf, a present from a friend." He said bitterly.

"Oh... your friend must've probably hated you." She said. He raised his brows, "And why is that?" he asked.

"Well, the scarf looked cute and cuddly and it doesn't suit you." She said. Severus frowned and grumbled.

They reached the second fountain but it isn't the right place so they went for the third. Along the way, the kid stopped and crouched in the middle of the road. "Now what?" he asked starting to get irritated once more.

"You're walking too fast and I'm tired." She said weakly. Severus glared at her, "Don't slack, get up we're almost there." He ordered.

"But my feet are sore, can't we rest a bit?" she asked, putting her puppy dog eyes.

"No." He deadpanned.

Tears were again threatening her eyes. Severus gritted his teeth, moves towards the kid and carried her, cursing her on his head. They resumed walking. The road sloped upward and Severus was now drawing ragged breath. "Uhm... Mister, aren't you tired?" she asked. Severus kept silent. Seconds later, she spoke again, "Mister, I'm sorry for being rude, I haven't introduce myself properly. My name is Lucy and I'm six. What's yours?" she asked. "Severus." he said.

A moment of silence passed.

"Can I call you Uncle Sev?" she said cheerfully.

When they reached the third fountain, they we're both hungry and thirsty, so they went to the nearest snack shack and bought food. They sat on the nearest bench to eat and rest for a while. Severus was half-worried and half-annoyed at Harry. If only he had come back quickly, he hadn't been in this situation. Now they were separated and Merlin knows how he would find him through this crowded and vast amusement park.

Lucy gasps loudly which made him turn his attention to her; she was looking over her shoulder with an excited expression on her face. "Look! We found it Uncle Sev! We found it!" she exclaimed. He turned and gaze at where she was pointing at, then he glanced back at her it was - "The Carousel!" she yelled happily. "Can I have a go? Please?" she pleaded, clasping her hands together as if she was praying. "Please Uncle Sev, please." She continued begging. Severus heaved a deep sigh and nodded. Lucy jumped up and down in excitement, "Yehey! Thank you Uncle Sev!" she said then she gave him a hug before running towards the ride. He smiled and followed her.

The grand carousel is the lamest ride in the park; but most popular with muggle children. It is filled with different coloured wood-carved horses and ponies stuck into a pole that goes up and down as the ride moves around and around and stilled carriages (also wood carved) that looked like the ones can find in a muggle children story book adorned with lights and chandeliers.

The ride attendant helped Lucy on the pink pony she personally picked and looked very ecstatic on it. The ride started to revolve slowly and Lucy was waving at Severus every time the carousel would go around by at where he stood, watching her.

When it was finished, she went to the exit gate where Severus was waiting for her. She gave him another hug, and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you so much Uncle Sev! I enjoyed so much!" she said cheerfully. Severus was surprised.

"Sev!" Someone shouted.

He turned around and saw his green-eyed, bed-haired, bespectacled lover, waving as he walked towards them. Walking next to him was an anxious woman with the same hair as Lucy. "Lucy!" cried the woman.

"Mommy!" yelled Lucy, smiling. The woman ran towards Lucy and hugged her. "Where have you been Lucy? I've been worriedly looking all over for you. Why you didn't wait for me as I told you?" she scolded her. Lucy burst into tears, "I'm sorry mommy, and I won't do that again. I'm sorry for making you worry." She cried.

Harry stood to his lover's either side and held his hand. "Where have you been?" Severus hissed, irritably "I've waited for ages."

He entwined their hands, gave it a gentle squeeze and smiled, "I'm sorry. I was about to return when this lady asked for my help. When I told her I have to get back to you, she accompanied me back but then you we're gone, so I asked around and some says they saw you talking to a little girl with a curly hair. So apparently you found her daughter." He said and gave him an apologetically look. "Forgive me?"

How could Severus resist? He nodded and smiled.

The mother looked at both of them; it appears that Lucy had calmed down. She thanked both men for helping them especially Lucy. Lucy beamed at Severus then she noticed Harry. Her eyes went from Severus to Harry. "Uncle Sev, is he your friend?"

Harry smirked at how Lucy addressed his lover, '_Uncle Sev eh?'_ he tried to hold his laugh. Severus was glaring daggers at him. He nodded curtly. Lucy approached Harry and stuck out an arm, "My name is Lucy, nice to meet you friend of Uncle Sev. Thank you for helping my mom. I'm sorry for causing trouble to both of you," she said.

"Hullo Lucy I'm Harry, Harry Potter, it's nice to meet you too," said Harry, shaking Lucy's hand. "Did you have fun with Uncle Sev?" he asked the little girl. "Yes!" Lucy said and nodded gleefully. She told them what happened when Severus found her. "- he carried me - he's so warm - and he let me ride the carousel, Uncle Sev is very nice, he is very responsible." She finished enthusiastically. Harry beamed at his lover, Severus smirked. _There goes that responsible word again;_ Severus put his face on his palm and heaved a sigh.

"It's time to go Lucy," told her mother. "Okay!" Lucy said, and she hugged Harry, then Severus, and gave him another kiss on the cheek, Severus blushed. Harry smiled. She said good bye to them. Lucy's mother picked her up, thanked them for the last time, Lucy was waving over her mother's shoulder as they walked away.

"Glad that's over." Severus said with a sigh. Harry was still smirking. "What?" he asked sounding offensively.

"Nothing." Said Harry "I didn't know you were good with children." he said with tone of amusement on his voice.

"I'm not." The older man deadpanned.

"Whatever," Harry shrugged. "What matters most is I'm with you again. Come! I want to ride the Ferris wheel before the sun sets." Harry grabbed his lover's arm and they set off.

* * *

><p>The sun was almost setting when they got their turn to ride the Ferris wheel. They seat next to each other inside the car. Fingers entwined. Harry's head was on Severus' shoulder, cuddling. A gust of wind rushed through, when they're nearly on the top. Harry shivered.<p>

"Are you cold?" Severus asked.

"Yeah."

"Then please let me remove this," pointing at the horrible scarf, "so that I could wrap it on to you." He said.

"Hmmm... Later." Harry smirked.

Severus raised his brows and resigned a sigh. "Alright, scoot here a little closer." He said as he placed his hands around Harry's shoulder and hugged him protectively.

"Severus."

"Hm?"

Harry hesitated. "Is it possible for a wizards like us can have children without the help of the opposite sex?" he asked.

"Mn... it can be done with a certain potion, but it's very advance. The ingredients are very rare and complicated to brew, but yes, it is possible. Why do you ask?"

"You can make such potion, can't you?" said Harry.

"What for?"

"Nothing, I wonder if you would want to have a child, a family." He said on his lover's chest.

Severus held Harry's face upward to meet his gaze. "Isn't you and me enough?" he said seriously.

Harry's eyes wend wide in fear, "It's not what I meant. I – I was just – it's when I saw you with that kid earlier, I thought you might like the idea of having your own child." He said defensively.

Severus laughed.

Harry pouted. "What? What's funny?"

"You! You should have seen the look on your face." Severus said and he continued laughing.

Harry huffed and tried to struggle free from his lover's embrace, but Severus held him tight.

"Alright, I'm sorry; I was just messing up with you." Severus chuckled, but received a hit from his side as Harry's retort.

"I was being serious!" bellowed Harry, his face were all red.

"So am I." Severus said earnestly, loosening his embrace on Harry.

"Oh, that means you don't want to have a child of your own?" Harry asked.

"No." Severus answered.

"No?" said Harry slightly disappointed.

"No, I want to have a child of my own. But not in the mean time, I don't know if I am ready for it yet. Just so you know that girl gave me a migraine." Severus said massaging his temples with one hand.

Harry smiled.

"And that potion will have to be made skilfully, some potion masters failed in brewing it because they lack certain skill." He continued.

Harry smirked. "But you're not SOME potion master, you're the BEST potion master there is, and when it comes to skill," his eyes gleamed mischievously. "Yours are unsurpassed in potion making and in - other things." He purred seductively.

"Such as?" Severus whispered in his deep velvet voice and then he licked Harry's ear which earned him a whimper and Harry shivered through the core.

The ride suddenly came to a halt and Harry realized that they we're on the most top.

Harry blushed.

Severus chuckled. "I'm a lucky man to have such an adorable lover." He said and then he placed a kiss on Harry's forehead, then gently, on his eyes, to his cheek and nose. Then their car was on the top and the ride stopped for a moment. Harry went deep scarlet and looked intently at his lover's eyes with great desire. Severus leaned in closer and they kissed. It was a sweet kiss. There was subtle movement of tongue, delicately caressing each other's mouth. Harry's hands snaked around his lover's neck and his tongue slithers deep inside his lover's mouth and Severus did the same.

When the ride started to move again, they broke off. Then Severus placed his hand on Harry's face, stroking it gently. Harry leaned into the touch. "I love you so much, Harry." said Severus, tenderly.

Harry gazed at his lover. "Not as much as I do, Severus." He said, then closed in for another swift kiss.

The sun had completely sunk from the sky. It was now dark and the lights of the entire amusement park gave out a merry atmosphere. It was like they were in Hogsmead, with muggles. Christmas trees of different sizes were stood in every corner of the park, graced with sparkling lights and ornaments and a star on top of each trees. There was this one tree in the middle of the park that stands out of the rest. It was huge; just like one of the trees at Hogwarts that Professor Flitwick adorned magically. They passed under it; Harry gawk in awe, mouth opened in an 'O' shape, Severus stared at him. When Harry noticed his lover, staring, his face was dashed with pink blushes yet again. Severus smiled back at him and held him close. They were heading towards the lake.

"Uhm... Sev, I'm kinda hungry shall we make a quick stop at the snack bar?" Harry said pointing at the nearest snack shack.

They entered the snack shack, it has a strong smell of burnt cooking oil, has several shelves that contains pop corns, chips, candies and chocolate. Smoked meats and sub sandwiches are made to order from the counter. They approached the lady behind the cashier, she asked for their orders while shooting impish glances on Harry, obviously flirting at him. Severus noticed it instantly, cleared his throat annoyingly and stared at her threateningly. The lady looked up at Severus, and terror painted across her face. Harry looked from Severus to the lady, and then he sniggered inwardly. He bought a couple of meatball sub, smoked sausages, big bag of chips, and huge, fluffy, pink candy floss. They left the shack.

"Are you going to finish all that?" Severus said still a little annoyed, gesturing at the bag full of food, Harry was carrying.

"Yup," Harry said cheerfully. "Did you get jealous with the lady from the snack shack?" he asked.

"What? No. Why would I be jealous? I've never been jealous." He said frantically.

"Really?" said Harry with sly on his voice and a wide grin on his face.

"Really." Severus replied darkly.

Harry laughed, "You looked adorable when you're jealous." He said. It was now Severus turn to go red in the face.

* * *

><p>"They'll be having a fireworks show tonight," Harry said, with excitement on his voice. "Come we have to find a good spot." He led the way over the hills on the side of the lake. There were already people looking for a favourable spot as well. Harry turned his head on either side searching. Then he spotted at place under a birch tree, which instead of leaves, were replaced by Christmas lights which illuminates the branches. They settled underneath it.<p>

Harry glanced left and right, to see that no muggles were close to them. He removed his scarf, Severus eyed him. "You know, this scarf has two purposes," he said in low tone. Then he held the edge of the scarf and it unfolds, becoming a huge blanket. He laid it on the grassy ground and even though it was a bit damp, the blanket remained dry. "That's unlikely." He said mouth full of smoked sausage. "Here have a bite."

"Impressive." Severus said dryly.

"You have to give Luna credit for her creativity in spite of how bizarre it is." He said.

They settled down on the blanket, it was warm. Harry started munching the foods they have bought. "You know, you might explode of you eat too much." Severus said as he watched him.

"That's unlikely." He said mouth full of smoked sausages. "Here have a bite." Severus frowned at him but took the food Harry was offering. It was passable.

Almost all the food was gone now and Harry was half way finishing the candy floss. The food colouring from the floss made his lips swollen pink. Severus stared at him.

"What?" he asked confusedly.

"You have something on your face." He said.

"Where?" Harry said as he wiped his face.

"Here let me clean it for you." Said Severus and he leaned, licked his lover's lips and kissed him open-mouthed, tongues thrusting inside, tasting the candy floss, it was sweet. Harry returned the kiss with the same vigour.

BANG! CRACKLE... CRACKLE...

The fireworks set off and the two broke the kiss, panting. Harry cuddled closer to Severus. "You can take that off now," he said pointing at the scarf that still clings onto his neck.

Severus unwrapped it from him and then unfold it, so it became a blanket. Harry shifted and sat between his lover's legs so that his back was on Severus. Severus wrapped the blanket around them. It was warm.

BAM!

The sky was coloured with several huge red and green Chrysanthemum-like sparkles which fall with tails like white rain. There was another loud roar of explosion that shoots palm designs display decorating the dark sky. The fireworks displays were huge and colourful.

BOOM!

"Look Sev, that one's amazing! The last time I saw a fireworks display, was when Fred and George sabotaged Umbridge, O.W.L examination. That was hilarious! You should have seen the look on her face when she was chased out by a giant, furious dragon rocket." He laughed at the thought.

"Yeah, I remember that one. Truly the Weasley twins completely knock her eye-sore pink panty hose off." Severus chuckled.

They laughed.

"Sev," Harry turned to face his lover. "I- We've been together for three years and I – I was wondering if you would want to –to take our relationship a-a bit further?" he said in one breath.

Confused, Severus turned toward him raising his glorious eye brow. "What?" he asked.

Harry sighed.

"I said - !"

BAAM!

"-ther."

BANG!

"You what!" Severus shouted because he can't hear with all the loud booming sounds.

"I WAS WONDERING IF YOU WOULD LIKE US TO GET MARRIED!" Harry shouted his lungs out. Then silence fell.

The words were ringing in his ear and even in the dark his face was red as tomatoes.

Shocked, Severus stared at him for like an eternity.

Harry hesitated then he looked up. He panicked. He didn't prepare himself for rejection, because he knew that Severus would say yes. But one can never be so sure. Trepidation was creeping all over him. He gazed intently at his lover's eyes trying to search for a hint of what his answer might be, but Severus kept his poker face. Harry was in the verge of dismay and was about to cry.

"W- Well, I- if... Uhm... If, you're not yet ready for -, I understand." He said in croaked voice.

"I'm sorry Harry." Severus said.

Harry cringed. Here it comes, rejection, he thought frighteningly. Severus reached for his hand but he flinched, Harry regretted that. Severus reached for his hand again for the second time and placed it on his chest where his heart is. Harry felt the rapid beating of his heart it was like trying to get out of his ribs. Then he looked up and saw his lover smiled nervously.

"I'm sorry Harry; I didn't expect - I was a bit surprise that I- I don't know what to say." For the first time in his life Severus Snape stuttered.

"A Yes, would be acceptable." Harry suggested lightly.

Severus smiled. "Yes, of course I would like to marry you Harry. There's nothing more I want than to spend forever with you, Harry Potter." Severus said earnestly.

Tears streaked from Harry's face. Severus wiped them off gently, tilted his head gently, and closed in. Before Severus closed the gap, Harry whispered 'I, too.' And they kissed. The kiss was sweet and wet due to the tears damping Harry's face. They kissed for a brief moment and the firework started to explode once more.

"Sev, look up!" said Harry, pointing at the sky.

Severus tilted his head up and saw red sparks forming a huge Lion that pranced above the sky. The lion stayed up in there, seconds later, there was another resounding shot and the green sparks shoots up which become a huge snake slithering its way towards the prancing lion. Severus stared in awe, smiling. Harry gaze at his lover amusingly. Then both the red lion and the green snake stayed up for a moment, then a new blast of white crackle in a shape of chain of hearts which looped around the lion and snake. In a split second, the display burst into crystal snow like figure falling from the sky. There was an outburst of ooh's and ah's from the audience.

Severus dragged his gaze from the lighted sky to his lover. Harry smirked. "Did you like it?" he asked. Then he began to stand up, he gestured his lover to do the same. Harry faced Severus and smiled then he got down on one knee and presented a little black velvet box lying on his palm. He opened the little box with his other hand and inside was a simple gold ring with shimmering red gem on it.

Harry gazed into the black depths of his lover's eye. "Severus Snape, the moment I arrived in Hogwarts, I bestowed great respect upon you as potion master. That respect grew into something else, I began to like you. You captivate me with your intelligence, skill and discipline.

Every day since then, my feelings have only grown deeper. You are broody, snappish and snarky git, but most people don't know that you are also a sweet, gentle, warm and loving person. I love that and you never ceased to amaze me. I love you. I love everything about you. I want to wake up every morning inside the warmth of your embrace, I want to see your smile, hear your laugh, because I know that those were reserved just for me.

You are special to me as I am special to you. I want to be the one who calms you down whenever some idiotic first years blew up all your cauldrons in every potion class. I am willing to be your lab rat and be tested for all your potion experiments, if it's the only way I could help. We have been through everything; we even faced death himself but our love for each other always prevails. I don't know how to live my life without you in it, so please; will you do me the honour of becoming my husband?"

The moment Severus said 'Yes', large sparks successively rocketed upward, bombarding the black sky with gleam and colours and noise. The spectators went euphoric and applaud at the extravagant pyrotechnic finale.

Harry slipped the ring onto Severus' finger and placed a kiss on it. He stood up and revealed that he was also wearing the same ring only there was a green gem on it.

Severus Snape gave him a hug and apparated.

* * *

><p>They arrived at 12 Grimmauld's hallway, heard a faint sniff.<p>

Harry looked up and stared at the onyx orbs of his now fiancée and was surprise to see that they were shinning with tears.

"Sev, what's wrong? Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm okay." He replied as he wiped the tears off his face. "It's just, I'm so happy. Thank you so much Harry" Severus said as he smiled and hugged Harry tightly. They stood just like that for like an eternity.

"I love you so much and I will do anything to make you happy." Harry whispered to his fiancée.

Harry felt the hot breath of Severus on his neck that gave a tingling sensation over his body.

Severus felt the building arousal from his fiancé; he place ghost kisses on his young lover's neck which made Harry whimper.

Harry angled his head so Severus could gain more access to his neck.

The older man then, started sucking and soothing the exposed skin with his teeth and tongue. Leaving love bites on his lover's neck.

"I love you too, Harry. Let me show you how grateful I am." Severus whispered as he licked and nibbled Harry's ear.

Severus traced kisses from his young lover's temple, to his ear, to his jaw line, to the corner of his mouth and then to his lips.

They kissed hungrily, fervently, mapping each other's mouth with each other's tongue, alternating each tongue inside and out on each other's mouth.

Harry tangled his hand on his lover's black tresses while Severus' glided his at the back of Harry, cupping his arse and squeezed them. Both Harry and Severus moaned on each other's mouth.

The necessity for air broke the kiss. Panting, Harry smirked at the sight of his fiancée.

"What?" Severus asked.

"You just – you look sexy with your hair like that. You look more like an animal." He said as he pointed out Severus' dishevelled hair.

Severus growled and attacked Harry once more pinning him on the wall; they kissed open mouthed as Severus ground his hips on Harry, both of their pants were getting hotter and tighter. Harry moaned loudly.

He started to take off the layers of Harry's clothing to his surprise Harry wore nothing beneath his jacket. Severus raised his brow while Harry just grinned.

Severus' kisses went down south and stopped between Harry's nipples. He licked and sucked one of the harden nipple while he tweaked the other.

Harry gasped. "Ah! Uh – Sev, ah! I – Can we - ah – Bedroom!" he said.

"As you wish." Severus said seductively as he stood up, carried Harry bridal style, and went to their bed room. He laid Harry gently in the middle of their king-sized bed. He crawled on top of him.

"No fair! You still have yours on." Said Harry and he pointed out his lover's clothes.

"Indeed." Severus said then he performed non-verbal spell which made their clothes disappear leaving only the boxers on him but not to his surprise seeing Harry wearing nothing on. "No shirt and underwear? You have been a very, very bad boy Mr. Potter." he purred on his thick velvet tone.

"Like what you see?" Harry droned back as he put up his sexiest smirk even though his whole body reacted wantonly on the mere voice of his fiancée.

Severus leaned down closely to Harry's face, "very much." He intoned deeply on Harry's ear, and then gave it a lick.

Harry's body shivered down to his twitching member.

Severus was pleased with his reaction. He kissed him briefly, and went his journey to the south. He gave each of his nipples a kiss and nibbled one side a bit then kissed his way down to his abdomen.

Again, Harry tangled his hand on his lover's locks. It seems Harry have fetish and Severus finds it amusing. Severus dipped his tongue on Harry's belly button. The young boy writhed below him.

"Ah! Sev, don't! It's ticklish." Harry panted. Severus resumed kissing down, until he reached Harry's proud erection. He popped the head in and out of his mouth like a lollipop.

"Oh... Ah! Stop - ah – teasing." Harry pleaded as he tried to buck his hips but Severus held it firmly down the bed. Severus followed his own phase, he performed another non-verbal spell and a ring clamped at the base of Harry's cock.

"Sev! No fai- AH!"

Before Harry could continue his whining, Severus swallowed him, hot, damped, mouth we're covering his whole length. Harry writhed violently under him.

It is known to Harry that his lover is very skilled at doing blow jobs, and this one makes him loose his mind. He writhes and moans more audibly from pleasure. He pulled harshly on Severus' hair which made his older lover more aroused. Severus' moans vibrated into Harry's cock.

"AH! Sev, I – I'm coming!" Harry cried.

The moment Severus vanished the cock ring, Harry cried out the rapture of his orgasm, spurting his seeds on his fiancée's mouth, face, chest and on his own stomach. He was in pure bliss.

Severus embraced him until he calmed down.

"Ah. Sev, tha—that was – you - you're incredible! Harry panted.

Severus smiled proudly. Harry pulled him into a kiss tasting himself. Their tongues collided, mapping each other's mouth. Harry's cock was coming to life again.

"Fuck me." Harry gasped.

"Suck." Severus said as he held up his fingers into his mouth.

Harry obliged eagerly, coating his lover's long slender fingers with his saliva.

Severus prod Harry's opening with his middle finger. Harry hissed. Then Severus added another finger scissoring his entrance and then he inserted the third finger. Three fingers were ramming Harry's hole, and Harry was fucking himself into them, begging for more.

Then Severus withdrew his fingers that made Harry whimpered in dismay but was replaced by something much bigger, warmer and throbbing.

Severus found himself fully sheathed inside the tight warm hole of his fiancée. He gazed into Harry's eyes as if reassuring if he's alright and if it's okay to continue.

"Move please." Harry whispered imploringly.

Buried deep in tight warmth, Severus slowly withdrew just as he slowly thrust back in, and heard his lover seethe in parsel tongue. Of all the things that can make Severus' libido rocket up high is the ability of his lover to speak parsel tongue. He thrust again and heard another moan of pleasure.

"I need more Sev, please.." pleaded Harry.

As his thrust increased in speed, the audible he heard Harry shout in parsel tongue. Severus angled a bit to find that perfect spot, and in one powerful thrust, Harry cried in pleasure, which means Severus found his prostate. He thrust in and out in tempo, making sure he hit the spot every time, earning an inarticulate shout from his lover under him. Harry pushed his hips up to meet his lover's thrust in a rhythm again and again, and both of them moaned in pleasure.

A wave of orgasm was building on Harry's abdomen, he tried to grab his forgotten now swollen cock but Severus swatted his hand away and was replaced by his.

"Ah! Ah! Sev, I can't take this any longer Ah!" Harry panted.

Severus pumped Harry's cock in time with his thrust, and then Harry shuddered under him. Severus leaned into his ear and whispered in his velvet tone, "Come for me Harry." with a scream of absolute pleasure he did. With a few more thrust Severus followed, leaving both men exhausted and sated.

"I am yours and you are mine." Harry said as he lay into his lover's chest.

"Always." Severus whispered in his ear before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Next morning, Harry woke up with a very vivid, erotic dream. He shifted in seek of warmth but the person who should be beside him was not there. He sat up and reached the side table lamp for his glasses; he put them on and confirmed that Severus was not in bed with him. Confused, he got up and went looking for him, he searched for him everywhere except downstairs. Maybe he's in the kitchens? He thought.<p>

As he was walking down the staircase he heard voices, the first one was surely belonged to his fiancée, the other one belonged to a girl, whom? He's not quite sure.

He crept to the hall and into the drawing room; he peeked on the door ajar but can't see quite clearly who Severus was talking to, so he decided to barge in.

He heard the girl scream and he now recognized that she was Hermione.

"Ah, you're finally awake my love." Severus said calmly.

Harry went over his fiancée gave him a good morning kiss. He looked at Hermione, who was all red and covering her face, then back to Severus then to Hermione again.

"Good morning Hermione, it's lovely for you to visit us today. Oh by the way Severus and I are engaged! Finally! Isn't that great?" he told her enthusiastically.

Hermione, still beet red, nodded and a muffled "Congratulations," behind her hands.

Confused Harry turned his gaze to Severus, "What's wrong with her?" he asked.

Severus smiled, "You see love, I called Ms. Granger here today to discuss about our wedding, and she is a wedding planner after all, is she not?"

Harry nodded, "Well, that's great! Thank you for helping us Hermione, but why are you all red and hiding behind your hands? Is there something wrong?" he turned to Severus.

Severus cleared his throat, "Uhm. I think we should take care _something _first." He smirked at Harry then eyed down on his morning boner jutting on his boxer. Good thing he decided to wear something before he got down or else he'll be in most embarrassing situation. He too went red as tomatoes, and he apologized to Hermione, as Severus dragged him in the hallway.

Even though Harry protested that they should get upstairs first. Severus did him on the hallways, just outside the room. It didn't matter if Hermione could hear them or not.

After they've finished, they entered the room again where Hermione was waiting, still red but her hands we're now clasped at her lap. Harry beamed at her and she smiled back nervously.

Severus sat on the chair he was seating before and Harry sat on his lap.

"We're very sorry about that, Ms. Granger, where were we?" Severus asked her in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Uh y-yeah, here are some venues you can choose from." She said as she handed them a list of possible wedding venues.

As they discussed about the wedding, Hermione took a mental note to floo over to Draco's after this appointment.

The End.

* * *

><p>Or is it?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I might write a sequel for this or not. It depends on your feedback and if my brain will produce something worth readable. For the mean time please bear with this.**  
><strong>And I'm sorry for the fiance fiancee confusion, I too is confused on how to use it since they both male. :/**


End file.
